Being Married To Charlie - One Shot 1 of 3
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: This is a very unusual thing for me to write, its about a character Tom Hardy played called Charlie Bronson. (K for slight sexual mention) Charlie/You. It s the first in a series of 3 one shots.


Washing the dishes has always been such a boring task and having to hurry to work now was to say the least stressful. Charlie was at home throwing a small yellow ball against the wall of the kitchen watching you in your apron trying to get some stains off a plate.

The general noise of the ball hitting the wall made you flinch after a while, you where stressed out only half an hour more and you had to go to the hospital.

-"Charlie could you not" you hissed looking over at the heavy build man with his legs spread up on the dinner table, tipping the chair on its back legs.

He didn't stop though just took a deep breath and continued, you kept at the dishes thinking that if you just ignore him he´d stop. Charlie was acting like such a fucking child if not given the proper attention, so after five minutes you where annoyed again thinking about how you would have to pull another night shift while he would be at home sleeping.

-"CHARLIE! FOR FUCK SAKES, COULD YOU NOT" you screamed gripping your hands on the edge of the sink, glancing at him over your shoulder with your teeth clenched.

Dropping the ball on the floor, he just stood up and walked out, it made you feel bad especially since you didn't have much time for him anymore seeing that your job as a nurse was such a time consumer.

-"I´m sorry, Charlie, come back" you untied your apron, letting it fall over a dining room chair while you followed him into the living room.

He was sitting on a lazy boy furthest to the window looking like a hurt child. -"I´m sorry" you went over to him and without a warning he grabbed you by your thighs and you fell into his lap.

Charlie´s arms hugged your body as you rested your head on his shoulder, watching how his stash moved with his lips pouting, you realized that you had hurt his pride bad this time -"Please forgive me" you whispered while cupping the side of his face with your hand and turning his head to face you.

He had a clean shaved head, pale skin, a dark mustache and a pair of big cherry stained lips to match with his grey eyes.

Charlie arms tightened around your thighs as he stroked his palm over your butt.  
"I dont know, pet, you really hurt us there" he looking down at you in his arms, you felt so tiny at with this inferior man, even if you where only half a head shorter then him.

-"Please" you purred grazing your lips onto his, biting the bottom lip of his full mouth and drawing a bit of blood. -"Dont do something you cant finish, love" his eyes showed his crooked side lighting up at the first sight of trouble.

-"When I get home, you better be awake" you said pressing your thumb into his chin and kissed him softly letting his warm tongue in his mouth brush over yours, he groaned digging his fingers into your butt then rested his forehead against yours piercing you with those grey eyes.

-"You taste like a old penny" he mumbled into your lips, you had to crack a smile at how innocence he sounded in his comment, -"Do you like it?"

He wrinkled his brows glancing at your lips, looking tempted to kiss you again, you felt the rumble of his chest under your hand and how he swallowed, Charlie was in his own deep thought at this point.

-"What is it?" you asked watching his facial expression turn faded then awaken by your words, -"Biting you, you do taste sweet" he was referring to the times he had eaten you out, and swallowed again -"The inner of your thigh, maybe" the fate of his look showed him disappearing into his own thoughts once more.

-"You´re soft like a peach there between your thighs and on your stomach, and your shoulders..." he stopped and stroked you over you back.

-"Charlie?" you said when he looked completely lost at contemplating his plan on what he wanted to do with you, -"What is it, puppet?"

You smiled and kissed his cheek, -"Nothing, you want to sit here or come back to the kitchen with me, I promise not to shout?"

-"I think I better sit here for a while" he said coldly then you noticed the thing you where sitting on, he was hard, you looked at him and giggled, -"Oh Charlie, you want me to help you?"

-"No, love its fine, I´ll just think of puppies or something" he licked his lips and helped you up, not before grabbing a pillow and placing it over his lap.  
-"Aye!" he shouted after you when you started walking, -"You forgot something"

The confused was clear on your face you didn't know if he had actually reconsidered you helping him get off or what it was, -"Pardon?"

-"A kiss" he said innocently and pointed at his lips, -"If I have to live without you for an entire afternoon you have to leave me with something"

You gave off a short laugh, smiled and bended over his chair giving him one hell of a kiss, strong and overwhelming even for you, sucking shortly on his bottom lip again letting the small bite from earlier slip some more blood out which made you taste him all over again.

His eyes glanced at you as the mustache lifted and his lips formed into a smile -"Thank you, puppet"

-"I´ll go finish the dishes then" you propped yourself back up and walked off to finish your chore.


End file.
